Love Inn
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Sebuah penginapan yang memberikan nuansa romantisme yang berbeda. Mungkinkah tempat itu akan bisa mengembalikan cinta mantan pasangan suami istri yang telah bercerai itu? KYUMIN FF (sibum, yewook). GS. CHAPTER 8 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior, Big Bang, dan 2NE1**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya hari ini status _single_ ku kembali. Setelah berjuang selama hampir lima bulan. Menunggunya mau menandatangani surat cerai, berkali-kali menghadiri sidang perceraian, menunggu putusan ... benar-benar hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Mungkin ini memang bukan tindakan yang benar, dan bukan tidak mungkin aku akan menyesal di kemudian hari. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahan hidup bersama seorang _workaholic_ yang sebenarnya saat itu berstatus istriku.

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang yang tidak dihargai. Seorang suami yang tidak pernah diperhatikan. Rasanya benar-benar kesal, marah dan capek.

Apakah ada yang bisa membayangkan, mempunyai seorang istri pengusaha muda di bidang kuliner, mempunyai _food court_ yang tersebar hampir di seluruh pelosok negeri, mengurus hampir semua hal dari A sampai Z, pergi dari satu kota ke kota lain, menumui klien ini klien itu, benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

Kapan dia memperhatikanku. Selama dua tahun kami menikah, kuhitung baru sepuluh kali dia memasak untukku, lima kali menyiapkan air hangat untukku mandi sepulang kerja, delapan kali memijatku, itupun karena aku terus menerus merengek dan memintanya. Bahkan saat aku ingin melakukan ah ... yang ini mungkin tidak perlu kusebutkan, yang jelas dia sangat sering menolak untuk melakukannya. Bahkan dia merayuku untuk menunda mempunyai aegya, padahal aku sudah sangat ingin memilikinya. Selalu berdalih 'tahun depan, saat aku sudah bisa mengatur semuanya dengan baik, dan mendapatkan seorang yang bisa benar-benar kupercaya, maka aku akan fokus dengan kehidupan kita, sekarang tolong maklumi aku'.

Tapi apa, hingga dua tahun berlalu dia tetap melakukan rutinitasnya, mengingkari janjinya. Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi semua ini. Jadi, bercerai sudah pasti menjadi alternatif terbaik yang bisa kutempuh, meskipun dari lubuk hatiku aku masih sangat mencintainya.

**End Kyuhyun POV**

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

Aku ini benar-benar yeoja yang payah. Mempunyai suami yang begitu baik, tapi mengapa kusia-siakan. Rasanya semua yang kuperoleh saat ini menjadi tidak berarti. Hidupku benar-benar hampa, kehilangan suami yang kucintai, seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Harusnya saat dia memintaku mengurangi aktivitas bisnisku, aku menyetujuinya. Harusnya saat dia memintaku memasak, menyiapkan air panas, memijat, dan melakukan ... ah, yang ini tidak perlu kusebutkan, aku seharusnya menyanggupinya. Dan seharusnya aku tidak perlu meminta untuk menunda memiliki aegya, karena sebenarnya sejak kami menikah, aku juga sangat menginginkan untuk segera menimang aegya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana saat ini. Yeobo, saranghae...

**End Sungmin POV**

* * *

**-J-O-Y-**

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian …

Seorang namja berkulit pucat nampak sedang duduk dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melihat arloji warna _silver_ yang melingkar dengan begitu pas di pergelangan tangannya. Mata obsidiannya memandang berkeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia mendecakkan lidahnya atau menyeruput kopi manis yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh jenjang dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan mendekati sang namja, kemudian berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun ssi, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan keuangan dengan Tuan Kim. Jadi, terpaksa aku harus terlambat sampai di sini." yeoja itu membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maaf karena keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Dara ssi. Silakan duduk, aku akan memesankan minuman, mungkin kau bisa memilih makanan yang kau sukai." ucap namja itu sambil memandang wajah yeoja yang ada di hadapannya dengan teliti, membuat yeoja itu sedikit risih dibuatnya.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku Kyuhyun ssi?" tanya Dara sambil balas memandang ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa tidak enak kepada yeoja itu.

"Ehm...sebentar ya Dara ssi, aku pergi ke toilet dulu." pamit Kyuhyun, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Dara yang masih sedikit heran dengan ulah Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat. Sampai di depan toilet ia meraih ponselnya dari kantung celana. Di tekannya beberapa tombol angka, kemudian diletakannya ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, Seungri ah, kenapa kau tidak mencarikan yeoja yang sesuai permintaanku?" sembur Kyuhyun kepada orang yang baru ditelponnya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu di telingaku, lama-lama aku bisa tuli." jawab penerima telepon Kyuhyun di sana.

"Salahmu sendiri, jelas-jelas aku mau yeoja yang sama persis dengan mantan istriku, tapi mengapa kau malah mencarikan yeoja yang seperti itu?" Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa kau kira mudah mencari yeoja yang seperti mantan istrimu? Kau pikir biro jodohku ini bisa memenuhi semua yang kau inginkan? Mantan istrimu itu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa sama persis dengannya. Harusnya kau mengerti itu evil! Lagipula, Dara itu yeoja yang sangat cantik, dia juga sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan, dari keluarga baik-baik, pendidikannya tinggi, apalagi yang kau cari ha?" balas Seungri tak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau yang seperti mantan istriku. Titik. Dasar panda babo!" Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Dengan sedikit kesal ia berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya duduk tadi, terlihat Dara sedang asyik membaca menu sambil sesekali bertanya kepada pelayan yang sudah siap mencatat pesanannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di kursinya semula. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang, Dara mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari buku menu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi mau pesan apa?" tanya Dara lembut. Kyuhyun memaksakan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Dara.

"Terserah kau saja Dara ssi, aku kurang mengerti dengan menu masakan Itali." jawab Kyuhyun. Kembali ia memilih terdiam, membenamkan diri di alam pikirannya sendiri.

**-J-O-Y-**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri di ranjang _kingsize_ miliknya yang nyaman. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa senang, padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja berkencan dengan seorang yeoja cantik.

Perlahan ia beranjak duduk. Tangannya meraih handle laci meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Diaduknya sebentar isi laci itu. Aktivitasnya baru berhenti saat tangannya berhasil menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan foto sepasang pengantin muda dengan tawa bahagianya melambai ceria sambil berpelukan. Sungguh terlihat begitu manis, romantis dan hangat. Kyuhyun mengamati foto itu, yang tak lain adalah foto dirinya dengan mantan istrinya dua setengah tahun lalu, tepat di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Minnie..." gumamnya sambil membelai wajah yeoja yang ada di foto itu. Ada jutaan kerinduan yang terpancar di mata Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau tahu kalau sedetikpun aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu?" ucapnya bermonolog.

T.B.C atau E.N.D

* * *

**Ini adalah ff Kyumin saya yang ke 7. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

Siwon POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Setelah seharian bekerja, memantau semua karyawanku, menandatangani bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen, meneliti laporan keuangan, sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang, menikmati istirahatku di rumah, mengembalikan semua energiku untuk melaksanakan rutinitasku esok.

Aku membuka kunci rumahku dengan kunci cadangan yang kubawa, setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilku di garasi. Melangkah dengan sedikit mengendap, karena malam sudah cukup larut, takut membangunkan siapapun yang sudah terlelap saat ini.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar keluarga masih menyala. Aku berinisiatif untuk berbalik arah menuju ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang cukup luas ini sekarang dipenuhi aroma wine, Beberapa botol kosong nampak sudah tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Dan aku yakin pelakunya pasti hanya dia.

"Minnie, bangun. Kau harus tidur di kamar..." ucapku sambil menggolekan bahunya, tapi tidak ada respon, sepertinya dia mabuk berat.

"Kyunie ... yeobo ... mianhe ... hiks..." rancaunya di tengah mabuk berat yang menderanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Perlahan kugendong tubuhnya ala bridal style memasuki kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Kuletakkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan di atas ranjang single miliknya, kemudian kuselimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tidur nyenyak Minnie." ucapku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian perlahan aku melangkah meninggalkan kamar Minnie, menuju kamarku sendiri.

Namun saat melewati dapur, aku berhenti karena melihat sosok cantik yang sudah seharian ini begitu kurindukan. Dia nampak sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam mug besar favoritku. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang, sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu manis.

"Yeobo, kau sudah menggendong Minnie ke kamarnya?" tanya suara lembut itu, sedikit mengalihkan kegiatanku.

"Ne Bummie chagi, apakah Sooyoung ah sudah tidur?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukanku di tubuh istriku tercinta.

"Ne, tadi dia sedikit rewel karena menunggumu yeobo, tapi setelah aku menyanyikan beberapa lagu, akhirnya dia tertidur juga." jawab istriku sambil mengelus tanganku lembut.

"Seharian aku begitu ingin menggendongnya, tapi saat aku pulang dia selalu sudah tertidur." keluhku, kulihat istriku tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Yeobo..." panggilnya kembali.

"Hn..." jawabku malas.

"Kopimu sudah siap. Bisa kaulepaskan dulu, aku mau menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi." ucapnya lagi.

"Temani aku minum kopiku dulu, chagi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." aku membalikkan tubuh istriku perlahan, meraih mug besar itu dari tangannya kemudian menyeruput kopi buatannya.

"Rasanya selalu sempurna di lidahku." ucapku sambil tersenyum, yang sukses membuat kedua pipinya merona.

Kami kemudian duduk di kursi makan yang ada di dapur.

"Kurasa, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Minnie, chagi. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus membiarkannya seperti ini. Sejak dia bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, dia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Aku sangat jarang melihatnya tersenyum." bukaku sambil kembali menyeruput kopi pekatku.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama yeobo. Aku benar-benar tidak tega saat melihatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan minum wine, mabuk, bangun keesokan harinya dengan wajah kusut, berpakaian asal-asalan, bekerja tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup." sambung Bummie.

"Padahal sejak kecil, dia adalah anak yang paling bersemangat dalam hal apapun. Selama aku menjadi oppanya, aku belum pernah melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu." aku memandang wajah istriku yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menhubungi Joongwoon oppa?" ucap istriku tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa chagi, kau kangen menggosip dengan Wookie?" tanyaku yang belum bisa menangkap isi pemikiran istriku ini.

"Bukan yeobo. Sebagai kakak, Joongwoon oppa pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang." sambung istriku lagi.

"Lalu, maksudmu?" aku masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan istriku yang memang sangat jenius ini.

Kulihat istriku menghela napas panjang, mungkin dia sedikit kesal karena aku tidak kunjung bisa mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Maksudku, seandainya Kyuhyun juga masih punya perasaan kepada Minnie, maka kita harus bekerja sama untuk menyatukan mereka kembali." sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir tipis istriku. Aku menganggukkan kepala, menaggapi ide brilian dari istriku tercinta.

End of Siwon POV

T.B.C atau E.N.D

* * *

**Ini adalah ff Kyumin saya yang ke 7. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**1. wonnie : sudah lanjut chingu**

**2. lalakms : gomawo chingu, iya ni...soalnya saya dapet idenya pendek-pendek. gomawo sudah memberi semangat**

**3. bunnyblack136 : benar...yang saya maksud Sandara Park 2NE1, chingu...ini sudah saya update...changmin nya belum tahu mau saya munculkan atau tidak, tunggu aja ya ... gomawo sudah menyemangati saya ...**

**4. nurichan4 : ditunggu aja ya chingu ...**

**5. yatiyunjae : ditunggu aja ya chingu ...ni dah lanjut...**

**6. Tiasicho : gomawo chingu ... ini sudah saya lanjut ...**

**7. Ria : ditunggu aja ya chingu ... ini sudah saya lanjut ...**

**8. Uky : gomawo chingu ... menurut saya sih, ff ini ceritanya ga terlalu berat ...  
**

**9. Iyoi : gomawo chingu ... ini sudah dilanjut kilat ...**

**10. PaboGirl : gomawo chingu ... ni dah saya lanjut ...semoga lanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan...gomawo semangatnya ...**

**11. aey ra kms : ini lanjutannya chingu ...**

**12. ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : ini chingu ... sudah saya update kilat lho ...**

**13. Choleeran : updatenya dah kilat chingu, konfliknya saya usahakan tidak terlalu rumit. gomawo semangatnya ...**

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan Big Bang  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

**Joongwoon POV**

Aku benar-benar sudah habis akal menghadapi namdongsaengku satu ini. Bocah yang kurasa mungkin perkembangan jiwanya terhenti di usia 10 tahun.

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Dua setengah tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba dia merengek memintaku untuk menemaninya melamar seorang yeoja, sebulan kemudian dengan susah payah, aku harus berjuang untuk membantunya melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Bukan masalah finansial atau kerepotan yang aku permasalahkan, tapi dua setengah tahun yang lalu, aku ini masih berstatus lajang. Dengan kata lain, namdongsaengku itu mendahuluiku menikah. Sebagai sesama namja, aku sebenarnya merasa sangat malu dan terpukul.

Namun, sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti keinginannya. Ya, bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayangi dongsaengku ini. Dia satu-satunya semangat hidup yang kumiliki semenjak kedua orangtua kami meninggal.

Dan dua tahun setelah pernikahannya, secara tiba-tiba dia mengajukan gugatan cerai kepada istrinya yang dulu katanya sangat ia cintai. Kembali membuatku kalang kabut karena harus selalu menghiburnya dari keputusasaan. Sebulan setelah perceraiannya, bahkan hampir setiap malam aku harus menjemputnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Beruntung, istriku sangat pengertian, sehingga selalu mengijinkanku untuk menemui namdongsaengku itu, kapanpun ia membutuhkanku.

Aku dan istriku kemudian berunding, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan semangat hidup anak ini. Hingga kami akhirnya mendatangi sahabat lamaku, Seungri yang kebetulah mempunya usaha biro jodoh. Memintanya mencarikan yeoja terbaik untuk menjadi pendamping dongsaengku, sehingga bisa melupakan kegagalan rumah tangganya.

Berkali-kali aku, istriku dan Seungri mengatur kencan untuk dongsaengku itu. Tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Selalu gagal. Pasti ada saja yang ia tidak suka dari yeoja yang kami kenalkan. Selalu saja membandingkan dengan mantan istrinya. Hingga sekarang justru kamilah yang putus asa untuk membantunya keluar dari masalahnya.

Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang tamu apartemen dongsaengku itu. Melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Memandangnya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu Kyu?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di sofa miliknya, berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tertunduknya yang enggan beradu pandang dengan mataku.

Beberapa saat aku menunggu, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban darinya. Membuatku menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengalirkan energi positif ke dalam jiwaku agar diberi kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi dongsaengku ini.

"Mianhe hyung, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai yeoja-yeoja yang kalian jodohkan denganku, karena mereka ..."

"Tidak seperti Sungmin." potongku masih dengan tatapan tajamku. Sementara dia masih terdiam.

"Hyung benar-benar merasa kecewa denganmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ha? Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau susah payah menggugat cerai istrimu, padahal kau masih sangat mencintainya. Kau juga tidak mau mendengar nasihatku dan noonamu, juga menolak saat Sungmin meminta satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirinya. Dan sekarang, kau hanya ingin menikah kembali dengan yeoja yang sama persis dengan istrimu. Tidak pernahkan kau berpikir, bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal." suaraku meninggi, meluapkan semua emosi yang sudah kutahan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu saat aku menerima telepon dari Seungri.

"Mianhe hyung." ulangnya sambil masih menunduk.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Cepat kuambil dari kantung celanaku. Kulihat sebentar siapa yang menelponku hampir tengah malam begini. Dan saat terbaca nama istriku di sana, buru-buru kutekan tombol 'ok'.

"Yeoboseyo chagi. Ada apa?" sapaku kepada yeoja manis yang sangat aku cintai di seberang sana.

"Oppa...apakah kau masih akan lama di apartemen Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kau baik-baik saja kan chagi?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, mengingat saat ini istriku sedang mengandung buah hati kami, dengan usia kandungan yang baru menginjak 4 bulan.

"Ahni ya...aku hanya... sedikit kesepian oppa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Oppa selesaikan dulu urusan oppa dengan Kyu." ucapnya lagi. Aku menghela nafas. Sedikit merasa bersalah, mengingat waktuku yang tidak bisa kuprioritaskan untuk memperhatikan kondisinya yang memang sedang membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Namun yang membuatku kagum, tak sedikitpun kudengar keluhan darinya. Dia tidak pernah memprotesku yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan bahkan terkadang juga sibuk mengurusi dongsaengku. Benar-benar membuatku bersyukur sudah menikah dengan yeoja sebaik dirinya.

"Oppa..." panggilnya saat aku hanya terdiam, tidak memberi respon untuk beberapa saat.

"Ne chagi. Tunggu sebentar, oppa akan segera pulang. Saranghae." ucapku mengakhiri sambungan kami.

"Nado oppa." balasnya.

Sambungan terputus. Membuatku kembali fokus menatap namdongsaengku yang masih belum berani membalas tatapanku.

"Hyung pulang dulu." ucapku sambil membalikkan diri, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**End of Joongwoon POV**

T.B.C

* * *

**Ini adalah ff Kyumin saya yang ke 7. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :**

1. lalakms : gomawo chingu, ni lanjutannya...met baca ...

2. abilhikmah : met baca chingu ...

3. Kim Ae Rin : gomawo chingu, mianhe karena chap ini pendek bangt. mau saya sih bikin chap yang panjang-panjang. tapi apa mau dikata, ide yang muncul malah cuman pendek-pendek ...he...he...

4. aey ra kms : ia ni, mianhe ya chingu, cuma bisa update pendek. Kyumin moment nya masih saya simpan dulu ... met baca ...

5. yatiyunjae : sudah dilanjut chingu ... met baca ...

6. Tiasicho : Mianhe chingu, belum ada part Kyuminnya, soalnya mau nyeritain Kyu nya dulu...ini lanjutannya...met baca ya ...

7. Ria : di ff ini Wonppa kakaknya Minppa, chingu ... Ini lanjutannya ... met baca ya ...

8. PaboGirl : Gomawo chingu ... mianhe ...chap ini masih pendek lagi ... ni sudah dilanjut lagi ... met baca ya ...

9. keroro. r. kero : ini lanjutannya chingu ... met baca ...

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan SNSD  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku terbangun dengan kepala begitu berat, rasanya seperti membawa beban yang harus di gantungkan di kepalaku. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari ranjang, membuka korden jendela, merasakan sejenak kehangatan sinar matahari, membiarkannya menyapa tubuhku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri, menikmati pemandangan indah di luar sana. Hamparan bunga-bunga, ditambah pohon-pohon maple yang memagarinya, sebenarnya merupakan salah satu pemandangan favoritku saat aku masih bersama dengannya.

Ya, suamiku atau lebih tepatnya mantan suamiku yang sangat aku cintai. Cho Kyu Hyun. Satu-satunya namja yang sudah mencuri hatiku, memilikinya. Satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuatku merasakan kehangatan cinta, dan aku yakin, tak ada namja lain yang bisa melakukannya.

Satu hal paling membahagiakan yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan adalah saat ia mengajakku menikah, melamarku saat kami menikmati kembang api di hari ulang tahunku. Rasanya saat itu, aku seperti mendapatkan hadiah terbesar yang tidak akan bisa terganti dengan apapun.

Dilanjutkan dengan lamaran resmi, dan kemudian hari itu tiba. Hari dimana kami mengikat janji untuk selalu saling mencintai. Hingga dimulailah hari-hariku yang terisi cinta...cinta...cinta den kebahagiaan.

Namun sayangnya, karena keegoisanku, kebahagiaan kami tidak bertahan lama. Semakin hari, karena kesibukanku dengan bisnis _food court_ ku yang semakin berkembang, justru membuat hubunganku dengannya semakin merenggang. Hingga puncaknya sekitar sebelas bulan yang lalu, ia mengajukan gugatan cerai kepadaku. Membuatu seperti terjatuh ke jurang terdalam.

Selama lima bulan setelah pengajuan gugatan itu, aku terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, meminta satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Tapi mungkin hatinya sudah tertutup. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku untuk berbenah. Dia bersikeras kami harus bercerai. Akhirnya, karena lelah dengan sikap dan penolakannya akupun menandatangani surat cerai itu.

Membuat status kami kembali _single_ sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Tak sadar aku kembali menuju ke ranjangku. Menghempaskan tubuh lemahku di sana. Memeluk guling dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Entah mengapa, sejak aku berpisah dengannya, tidur dan minum wine sudah menjadi rutinitas favorit yang menyita tujuh puluh persen kegiatan harianku, selain mengurus bisnisku tentunya. Rasanya kedua kegiatan itu menjadi hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk melupakannya, melupakan rasa bersalah dan perih yang begitu menyakitkan hatiku.

Aku sudah nyaris kembali masuk ke alam mimpi, sendainya suara itu tidak menggangguku.

"Minnie imo...ayo bangun ... jebal ..." suara kecil itu kudengar semakin dekat dengan telingaku, dan kemudian kurasakan dua tangan kecil yang menggoncangkan lenganku pelan, mencoba menyadarkanku dari alam mimpi.

"Minnie imo ... temani Youngie main...ayo imo …" tangan kecil itu masih setia mengguncang lenganku.

"Sooyoungie …kau sedang apa chagi?" yang ini aku yakin suara eonnie iparku, Lee Ki Bum.

"Youngie mau main cama imo, eomma …" tak kurasakan lagi tangan kecilnya mengguncang lenganku.

"Tapi Youngie tidak boleh membangunkan Minnie imo dengan cara seperti itu." ucap Kibum eonnie sambil mendekati ranjangku dan menggendong Sooyoung, putrinya dengan lembut. Sementara aku yang masih malas bangun masih memejamkan mataku. Berpura-pura tidur dan tidak merasakan apapun.

"Nah Youngie, sekarang main sama Hyoyeon imo dulu ya. Biar eomma yang membangunkan Minnie imo. Nanti Kalau Minnie imo sudah bangun, Youngie bisa main sama Minnie imo."

"Ne eomma, nanti kalau Minnie imo bangun, Youngie akan mengajaknya belmain boneka ..." ucap Sooyoung. Dan kudengar langkah kecil itu mulai menjauh dari kamarku.

"Nah Minnie, sekarang kau harus bangun." kurasakan Kibum eonnie kini sudah duduk di dekatku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium aroma parfum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah bangun dari tadi, jadi tidak usah berpura-pura masih tidur seperti itu." Kibum eonnie masih sabar menungguku mau membuka mataku dengan sukarela.

Ini adalah salah satu rutinitasku setelah bercerai dan memutuskan menumpang di rumah oppaku, Lee Si Won. Menunggu Kibum eonnie membangunkanku dari tidurku. Mendengarkannya berbicara terus menerus hingga dia lelah. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hiburanku selain bermain dengan Sooyoung, keponakanku satu-satunya.

Hampir limabelas menit, Kibum eonnie masih setia duduk di dekat ranjangku, mengucapkan kata-kata motivasi yang sebenarnya mempunyai arti yang dalam dan luar biasa, mengingat dulu sebelum menikah dengan oppaku, Kibum eonnie adalah seorang dosen psikologi yang bahkan sudah meraih gelar doktornya di usia dua puluh lima tahun. Maklum, Kibum eonnie ini adalah seorang yang mempunyai IQ tinggi, bisa digolongkan jenius. Tapi entah bagaimana cara oppaku merayunya, hingga yeoja sehebat Kibum eonnie mau menikah dengannya, bahkan merelakan profesi dosennya dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Ini hal yang sampai sekarang belum bisa kupahami dan belum bisa kuikuti, bahkan hingga aku diceraikan suamiku.

"Terserah kau saja, mau bangun silakan, tidak bangun juga silakan." ucapnya pada akhirnya. Aku yakin eonnie sudah lelah membangunkanku dengan berbagai cara yang ia bisa. Dalam hati aku tertawa, senang rasanya bisa membuat _'snow white princess'_ yang begitu dingin itu mengeluarkan emosinya.

Kudengar langkah eonnie menjauh dari kamarku, kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup pelan-pelan.

Sepeninggal Kibum eonnie dari kamarku, aku segera mendudukkan diriku. Bagaimanapun juga aku merasa kasihan kepada eonnie yang sudah susah payah membangunkanku. Maka segera aku keluar kamar, menuruni tangga pelan-pelan, berniat menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin, menghilangkan dehidrasi yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangku.

Belum sempat aku masuk ke dapur, telinga tajamku ini mendengar suara oppa dan eonnieku yang sedang mengobrol.

Bagaimana mungkin sudah hampir jam delapan oppa belum pergi ke kantor? Setelah beberapa saat mengingat, akhirnya aku sadar kalau ini adalah hari minggu. Makanya oppa tidak ke kantor.

"Jadi menghubungi Joongwoon hyung?" suara Siwon oppa. Mendengar ia menyebut nama Joongwoon oppa, aku mengurungkan niatku. Sekarang aku mengambil tempat yang agak tersembunyi tapi masih memungkinkanku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ya, aku akan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Habisnya ini sangat mencurigakan. Untuk apa mereka ingin menghubungi kakak mantan suamiku.

"Huss...jangan keras-keras yeobo." Kibum eonnie terdengar memperingatkan oppaku.

"Kenapa chagi, kau bilang Minnie belum bangun kan?" tanya Siwon oppa kembali.

"Memang tadi belum bangun, tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia menyelinap dan menguping?" jawab Kibum eonnie, hah ... eonnieku itu feelingnya begitu kuat. Tapi memang benar aku sekarang sedang menguping mereka.

"Baiklah chagi, kita berbicara dengan berbisik saja." putus oppaku. Detik berikutnya aku tidak mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oppa dan eonnieku itu?

**End of Sungmin POV**

T.B.C

* * *

**Chap 4 update juga akhirnya. Mianhe kalau cuma pendek ... walau pun hanya sependek ini, tapi saya membuatnya hampir dua jam lho ..****. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan mianhe lagi, Kyumin momentnya masih saya simpan, karena belum waktunya muncul ... saya harap reader semua bersabar ya ... he...he...he...**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**Tiasicho, yatiyunjae, abilhikmah, Kim Ae Rin, keroro. r. kero, PaboGirl, Kang Shin Ah, SiwonAhjussi407, parkhyun, lisnaangr, lalakms**

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan SNSD  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun tanpa mendapati suamiku berada di sampingku. Ini sungguh aneh, karena tak biasanya seorang Cho Joong Woon bangun lebih pagi dari diriku. Biasanya aku harus bersusah payah membangunkannya dengan berbagai trik dan metode. Dari menggolekkan lengannya, mengecupi pipinya, hingga berteriak dengan suara tinggiku di dekatnya. Tapi pagi ini benar-benar ajaib, tanpa kubangunkan, suami tampanku itu sudah bangun dengan sendirinya. Membuatku penasaran saja.

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku. Ya, walaupun baru empat bulan, tapi aku sangat hati-hati dengan kandunganku ini. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan sekecil apapun.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Membasuh mukaku sebentar dan bergosok gigi di wastafel, kemudian meneruskan langkahku menuju dapur. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi sejak kehamilanku, aku menjadi sedikit malas kalau harus mandi di pagi hari seperti ini.

Saat memasuki dapur, mataku menangkap pemandangan aneh yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Di sana terlihat Joongwoon oppa, suamiku sedang sibuk memasak, mengenakan apron hijau milikku dan menggoreng sesuatu. Sesekali dia terlihat kaget saat mendapati percikan kecil minyak yang mengenai tangannya. Membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Memasak apa, Oppa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun chagi?" sapanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Ne, sepertinya aku mencium bau ikan tuna goreng?' tanyaku saat aku mencium wangi ikan tuna goreng yang mengamuk hidungku.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ke dapur hari ini chagi. Biar oppa yang menangani semua urusan rumah tangga." ucap Joongwoon oppa sambil mengambil piring untuk menaruh ikan goreng buatannya.

"Kau ini kenapa oppa, tidak biasanya begitu. Atau jangan-jangan, ini permintaan baby?" tanyaku sambil mengelus perutku yang sudah sedikit membuncit.

"Ahni, ini kemauanku chagi. Sudahlah, kau cukup duduk saja. Tunggu oppa menyelesaikan semuanya." ucapnya lagi.

"Ne oppa, kalau itu keinginan oppa." ucapku sambil mendudukkan diriku di kursi makan yang ada di dapur, menungguinya memasak.

"Kau semakin tampan saat memasak, oppa." aku tersenyum memandang Joongwoon oppa yang memang tampak semakin tampan saat memasak. Saat ini aku baru sadar, betapa beruntungnya diriku mendapatkan namja seperti Joongwoon oppa. Seorang suami yang menurutku mendekati kata sempurna. Perhatian, berwajah tampan, giat bekerja, ... ah, pokoknya di mataku dia sungguh sempurna.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Joongwoon oppa menata piring yang berisi lauk, nasi, dan kimchi lengkap di hadapanku.

"Oiya aku lupa menyapa baby." Joongwoon oppa menghampiriku kemudian berlutut di hadapanku. Perlahan dia mengelus perutku dan mengecupnya. Membuatku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa chagi, aku kan hanya ingin menyapa baby." sekarang dia menempelkan telinganya di perutku. Akupun membelai rambut oppa dengan lembut. Membuatnya semakin nyaman di sana.

"Mianhe baby, appa jarang sekali menyapa baby. Appa harus bekerja agar kelak baby dan eomma bisa hidup bahagia. Tapi kalau baby mau menyalahkan, kelak salahkan Kyuhyun samchon saja ya, karena dia banyak merepotkan appa." celoteh Joongwoon oppa.

"Oppa, kenapa membawa Kyuhyun segala?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Habis oppa capek menasehati dia. Kau tahu chagi, dia kembali menolak yeoja yang sudah susah payah kita pilihkan untuknya. Selalu dengan alasan yang sama." sekarang Joongwoon oppa mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sampingku.

"Karena tidak mirip dengan Sungmin ya?" aku berusaha menebak.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang wajah oppa.

"Berarti sebenarnya dia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin." Joongwoon oppa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba ponsel oppa berbunyi. Segera saja ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya hari Minggu pagi begini.

"Dari Siwon." bacanya kemudian memandang ke arahku dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae oppa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Molla." jawab oppa sambil memencet tombol 'oke'

"Ne, yeoboseyo." ucap Joongwoon oppa membalas sapaan si penelpon, yang tak lain adalah Siwon oppa.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku setuju saja." jawab Joongwoon oppa lagi.

"Kafe Shinri?" tanya Joongwoon oppa.

"Jam sepuluh saja." ucap oppa lagi.

"Ne...ne... aku tahu, pasti kuajak, biar merek berdua mengobrol. Lagi pula kita kan memang sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Sampai jumpa nanti ya." tutup Joongwoon oppa kemudian memutus pembicaraan.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyaku begitu Joongwoon oppa menyelesaikan pembicaraan teleponnya.

"Siwon dan Kibum ingin bertemu. Katanya mereka rindu kepada kita, sekalian ingin membicarakan masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Joongwoon oppa menyendok nasi, mengambilkan sepotong ikan goreng, dan beberapa sumpit kimchi, kemudian meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapanku, tak lupa segelas jus tomat dan segelas besar susu ia letakkan di samping mangkukku.

"Mereka mengajak bertemu di Shinri kefe, nanti jam sepuluh." ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Menyendok nasi, mengambil sepotong ikan dan beberapa sumpit kimchi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu mereka. Aku jadi kangen mengobrol dengan Kibumie." aku mengambil gelas berisi susu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Benar juga, hampir enam bulan setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bercerai, kita sudah tidak pernah bertemu mereka." sambung Joongwoon oppa sambil mengelap sisa susu yang menempel di bibirku. Ah, pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Chagi, habiskan jus dan makanannya juga, ne. Aku ingin baby makan banyak, biar cepat besar." pungkasnya kemudian. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan suamiku tercinta.

**End of Ryeowook POV. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Siwon dan Kibum tengah duduk di dalam sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu penuh pengunjung. Keduanya tengah asyik berbincang sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding kafe yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00.

"Sudah jam 10.00 chagi, mengapa Joongwoon hyung dan Wookie belum datang juga?" ucap Siwon, menatap istrinya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sementara istrinya hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap jus alpukatnya.

"Dasar kebiasaan." Siwon masih menggumam.

"Sabar yeobo, mungkin mereka sedikit terlambat. Kita tunggu saja, ne!" Kibum akhirnya angkat suara.

Di tengah keasyikan mereka berdua berbincang, dari arah pintu masuk kafe, munculah sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya ditunggu oleh pasangan ini.

"Nah itu mereka." tunjuk Kibum kepada Joongwoon dan Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan santai memasuki kafe.

"Anyeong Siwon ah, Kibum ah, bagaimana kabar kalian?" sapa Joongwoon saat sudah berada tepat di dekat Siwon dan Kibum, sementara Ryeowook yang mengekor di belakang turut tersenyum manis.

"Baik hyung, bagaimana denganmu dan Ryeowook ah?" balas Siwon sambil berdiri untuk mempersilakan Joongwoon dan Ryeowook duduk.

"Kami sekarang sedang menunggu aegya kami lahir." ucap Joongwoon sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Siwon, sementara istrinya mengambil kursi di samping Kbum.

"Jinja? Sudah berapa bulan Wookie?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Baru empat bulan Bummie." Ryeowook mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ah, selamat ne ... " ucap Kibum kemudian.

"Selamat ya ..." sambung Siwon.

"Gomawo." jawab Joongwoon dan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan.

"Oiya, mana Sooyoung ah, kenapa tidak diajak?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang berkeliling di sekitar tempat mereka duduk.

"Kami tinggal di rumah dengan perawatnya, habisnya kami takut nanti Sooyoung bercerita kepada Minnie kalau kami habis bertemu kalian. Dia itu kan lengket sekali denganmu Wookie." jawab Kibum.

"Ah, benar juga." Ryeowook mengiyakan.

"Oiya, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat seorang pelayan sudah siap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Terserah kalian saja." jawab Joongwoon.

"Bagaimana kalau fruit ice, itu bagus untuk Wookie." putus Kibum.

"Empat fruit ice dan fruit salad." Pesan Kibum kepada pelayan itu.

"Oiya, bagaimana kabar Minnie? Lama sekali aku dan Wookie tidak bertemu dengannya." tanya Joongwoon.

"Buruk hyung. Hidupnya sekarang begitu berantakan, seperti orang putus asa yang sudah tidak punya harapan." jawab Siwon. Mendadak raut wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Berarti, sama saja dengan Kyuhyun." sahut Joongwoon dngan ekspresi wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon.

"Benar, Kyuhyun sekarang tak jauh beda dengan Minnie." sambung Wookie.

"Kesimpulannya, mereka berdua sebenarnya masih saling menyukai, makanya Minnie dan Kyuhyun jadi seperti itu. Jadi kalau kalian semua setuju, aku ingin kita bekerjasama untuk menyatukan mereka kembali." Kibum menyalakan Ipad miliknya, jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri layar touchscreen itu dengan lincah.

"Ne, aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sepertinya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat sulit." sambung Joongwoon.

"Antara sulit dan tidak sulit." senyum Kibum penuh misteri.

"Maksudmu apa Bummie ah?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Semalam kami berdua sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua, kalian tinggal mengikuti rencana kami, bagaimana?" sambung Siwon sambil saling berpandangan dengan istrinya.

Sementara Joongwoon dan Ryeowook terlihat mendiskusikan tawaran Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk mereka, kami setuju saja. Tapi, apa rencana kalian?" putus Joongwoon.

"Love Inn." ucap Kibum masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

T.B.C

* * *

**Wah ... pendek lagi ne ... Mianhe reader *bow*  
**

**Dan mianhe lagi, Kyumin momentnya masih saya simpan,kalau tidak ada perubahan, next chap akan saya banyakin Kyumin momentnya.  
**

**Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**Kang Shin Ah, kang young jin, yatiyunjae, merli. san. 7, abilhikmah, parkhyun, Tiasicho, Ria, Choleeran, PaboGirl  
**

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan SNSD  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

"Love Inn?" ucap Joongwoon dan Ryeowook bersamaan sambil memandang Kibum dengan sorot mata tidak mengerti.

"Ne. Love Inn adalah nama sebuah penginapan milik seorang temanku yang memang terkenal suka berkeksperimen dengan hal yang agak aneh, namanya Lee Jin Ki, tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Onew. Dia dan istrinya memang menyukai bisnis properti, makanya dia membeli banyak bangunan di seluruh dunia, salah satunya adalah bangunan unik yang sekarang dijadikan penginapan dengan nama Love Inn yang berada di salah satu pulau di kepulauan Pasifik. Kata beberapa temanku yang pernah ke sana, Love Inn mempunyai aura romantis yang sedikit berbeda. Selain itu, kalian tahu bukan, pulau tropis memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah, pasti sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan." cerita Siwon panjang.

"Ini tempatnya, kalau kalian berdua ingin melihatnya." Kibum menyerahkan Ipad nya kepada Ryeowook.

"Wah, pemandangannya indah sekali. Oiya, di Love Inn ada beberapa tema yang ditawarkan." guman Ryeowook kagum.

"Ne, ada romantis, petualangan, dan misteri." sambung Joongwoon dengan wajah heran.

"Kita akan pilihkan tema petualangan untuk mereka berdua." ucap Kibum.

"Mengapa harus petualangan?" tanya Joongwoon.

"Supaya mereka berdua bisa menemukan kembali cinta mereka dengan penuh perjuangan, sehingga kelak cinta mereka akan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya." jawab Siwon.

Terlihat Joongwoon dan Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi.

"Lalu berapa lama kita akan membiarkan mereka di sana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah serius.

"Tergantung perkembangan cinta mereka. Kalau cepat, mungkin cukup dua minggu, tapi kalau lambat, ya mungkin bisa sebulan atau lebih." terang Kibum.

"Tenang, kita nanti bisa memantau perkembangan mereka dengan mudah. Onew dan istrinya Key, berteman baik dengan aku dan Kibummie, jadi aku yakin bisa minta tolong kepada mereka berdua untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." jawab Siwon.

"Sekarang kita bagi tugas. Siwon oppa akan mempersiapkan akomodasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, termasuk menyiapkan pesawat pribadi, dan menyewa Love Inn khusus untuk mereka berdua. Aku akan bertugas memastikan Sungmin sampai di sana, beserta semua barang bawaannya. Wookie dan Joongwoon oppa bertugas memastikan Kyuhyun bisa sampai di sana, dan juga menyiapkan bawaannya." terang Kibum dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana cara kita memaksa mereka berdua sampai ke sana?" tanya Joongwoon.

"Buat mereka mabuk berat, kemudian masukkan ke pesawat dan kita turunkan di sana. Sisanya nanti akan kumintakan tolong kepada Onew dan Key.." terang Siwon.

"Ne...aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku setuju untuk melaksanakan misi ini." senyum Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku juga setuju." sambung Joongwoon.

"Kalau begitu, besok semua akan dimulai. Kita harus semangat dan yakin mereka berdua akan kembali bersama." semangat Siwon sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Diikuti oleh Kibum, Joongwoon dan Ryeowook.

**-j-o-y-**

_Sungmin POV_

Malam ini seperti biasa, aku mengambil beberapa botol wine dari lemari persediaan yang ada di kamarku, mengambil sebuah gelas dari dalam rak minum khususku, melangkahkan kaki ke balkon kamar.

Kurasakan angin malam berhembus, menerpa kulit lenganku yang tak tertutupi apa pun, membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Hah ..." aku menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Berusaha menghilangkan kesal yang sudah menyerangku seharian ini. Siapa lagi yang membuatku kesal kalau bukan Mr Kim, atau biasa dipanggil direktur Kangin. Namja yang selama beberapa bulan ini gencar mendekatiku, apalagi setelah tahu statusku yang barusaja bercerai, membuatnya merasa semakin leluasa untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Tapi bukannya jatuh hati, aku justru kesal setengah mati kepadanya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Pernah dia seharian menungguku di depan mall salah satu food court yang kukelola, hanya untuk menyerahkan sekuntum mawar berwarna kuning kepadaku. Dasar baboya, memangnya dia tidak cari info dulu sebelum mendekatiku, sampai tidak tahu kalau aku pecinta warna pink.

Pernah juga dia datang pagi-pagi di hari ulang tahunku, hanya untuk membawakan sarapan untukku semeja makan lengkap. Dan masih banyak lagi kelakuan konyol yang dia pikir romantis, tapi malah membuatku jengah. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi teras. Nuansa yang masih sama, seperti dulu waktu aku masih bersama dengan Kyuhyun, mantan suamiku. Saat kami bertamu dan menginap di rumah Siwon oppa, pasti kami menempati kamar ini. Dan malam hari, kami berdua hampir selalu menyempatkan diri menikmati udara malam sambil minum wine, sungguh begitu manis untuk diingat. Tak terasa aku sudah tersenyum sendiri mengingat momen romantis itu.

Namun saat sadar bahwa hal itu mustahil terulang kembali, air matakulah yang kemudian menggantikan senyumanku. Meleleh begitu saja menuruni pipiku.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan tangisku dengan membuka sebotol wine. Menuangkaannya penuh-penuh ke dalam gelas, dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Mau kutemani minum, Min?" sebuah suara sedikit mengganggu kesyahduanku menikmati suasana.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, kulihat Kibum eonnie sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Satu hal paling menakjubkan yang membuatku sedikit kaget, tangan kiri eonnie terlihat menggenggam sesuatu, seperti botol wine langka yang sudah lama kuburu namun tidak juga bisa kudapatkan sampai hari ini.

"Benarkah kau Kibum eonnie?" tanyaku yang sukses berbuah geplakan lembut di kepalaku.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku hantu?" tanyanya lalu mendudukkan diri di sampingku.

"Appo kan hanya heran, sebab setahuku seorang Lee Ki Bum itu anti minum minuman beralkohol." jawabku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, malam-malam aku sering minum dengan oppa mu." jawabnya sambil menuangkan wine dari botol milikku yang sudah terbuka.

"Jinja?" tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ne, dan ini wine langka yang kuambil dari lemari persediaan milik oppa mu." bisiknya dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Dasar oppa pelit. Padahal aku kan sudah lama ingin meminumnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau membaginya denganku." aku mempoutkan bibir kesal, karena nyatanya wine yang kuburu hampir dua bulan ini ada di rumah oppaku sendiri.

"Sudahlah Min, tidak perlu mendebatkan itu, yang penting sekarang kau bisa meminumnya." Kibum eonnie nampak sibuk membuka tutup botol wine itu. Tapi nampaknya ia sedikit kesulitan, jadi terpaksa aku mengambil alih pekerjaan itu.

"Bagaimanapun aku lebih mahir dalam hal ini eonnie." sindirku kepadanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk ku, salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menular kepadaku.

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal konyol seperti itu." ucapnya disertai ekspresi dinginnya yang menurutku begitu menyebalkan.

"Aish ... sudahlah eonnie." ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Nampaknya aku kembali kalah berdebat dengannya.

"Memang siapa yang mulai?" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

Aku terdiam, namun tangan terampilku mulai menuangkan wine yang dibawakan Kibum eonnie ke dalam gelas dan dengan cepat kutegak isinya sampai habis.

"Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa." ucapku sambil kembali menuangkan segelas wine dari botol yang sama. Sementara Kibum eonnie hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kau tidak minum eonnie? Bukankah tadi katanya mau menemaniku minum?" tanyaku heran melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari Kibum eonnie.

"Ne, aku minta setengah gelas." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan gelas kosong kepadaku.

"Kenapa hanya setengah gelas?' tanyaku sambil menuangkan wine itu ke gelasnya.

"Molla, begitu melihat caramu minum, keinginanku mencicipi wine itu jadi hilang." ucapnya diikuti tawa khas darinya.

"Yasudah kalau kau hanya mau minum setengah gelas, lebih baik kuhabiskan saja. Wine bagus seperti ini sayang kalau sampai bersisa." aku menuangkan kembali wine itu ke dalam gelasku. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali ... akhirnya wine dalam botol itu habis juga. Dan entah mengapa sekarang kepalaku rasanya begitu berat.

"Eonnie, mengapa efeknya begitu berbeda dengan wine yang biasa kuminum?" tanyaku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang mungkin tinggal duapuluh persen. Dengan tergesa kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Sementara kulihat eonnie mengikutiku. Sekarang dia duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Mungkin karena itu wine spesial." Kibum eonnie mulai mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Nah Minnie, sekarang tidur yang nyenyak ne." lanjutnya. Dan itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku merasa hilang kesadaran. Aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

_End of Sungmin POV_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Malam ini tidak biasanya Joongwoon hyung mengundangku ke rumahnya. Aku sebenarnya merasa agak aneh, karena tidak biasanya hyungku ini mau mengajakku ke rumahnya.

Kami berdua duduk di balkon lantai dua rumah hyungku yang menghadap jalanan kota. Melihat lalu lalang orang berseliweran dengan aktivitas malam mereka.

Di atas meja di antara kami berdua, lima botol wine yang kata hyungku ini dihadiahkan oleh kawannya yang baru saja pulang dari Spanyol sudah terhidang di sana. Membuat mataku tidak kunjung lepas memandangnya. Ya, aku ini adalah penggemar wine, dan kebetulan mantan istriku juga. Jadi menurutku, wine itu identik dengan mantan istriku.

Dan setelah bercerai, saat aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kerinduanku kepada mantan istriku, biasanya aku akan pergi ke bar atau ke pub untuk minum wine sepuasnya. Dengan minum wine, rasanya seperti mantan istriku ada di sisiku kembali.

"Ada apa hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku ke rumah hyung?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan, sementara Joongwoon hyung sedang sibuk membuka sebuah botol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas anggur yang ada di dekatku dan di dekatnya.

"Memangnya untuk mengobrol dan minum bersamamu harus menggunakan alasan yang jelas?" Joongwoon hyung menyipitkan matanya, memandangku dalam remang lampu di balkon itu yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Bukankah kita saudara kandung. Dulu bahkan kita sangat dekat sewaktu kecil." kuraih gelas yang ada di dekatnya dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Rasa wine yang berkualitas memang berbeda." aku menjilat sisa wine di bibirku, kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja di dekatku.

"Kau menyukai wine itu?" tanya Joongwoon hyung sambil menuangkan kembali wine itu ke gelasku sampai penuh.

"Ne, aku suka wine ini hyung, sudah lama aku tidak minum yang seperti ini."

"Minumlah sepuasmu. Ini semua kuhadiahkan untukmu." Joongwoon hyung menggeser kelima botol wine itu mendekat kepadaku.

"Tapi hyung, ini kan wine langka. Belum tentu hyung bisa mendapatkannya lagi." aku merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Noona mu meminta hyung tidak terlalu banyak minum. Sejak ia mengandung aegya kami, dia ingin kami berdua menerapkan pola hidup sehat." Joongwoon hyung meneguk wine dalam gelasnya yang tidak terlalu penuh.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi hyung. Gomawo." responku lalu mengambil botol wine yang sudah terbuka dan menegak isinya langsung dari sana tanpa menuangkannya di gelas.

"Teserahlah. Itu semua untukmu." Joongwoon hyung memandang menerawang ke langit luas yang ditaburi bintang berkelap-kelip.

"Jujur saja, hyung sebenarnya merindukan saat-saat bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu seperti ini Kyu." Joongwoon hyung masih menerawang.

"Ehm?" aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan memandang Joongwoon hyung sesaat, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol yang lain, kubuka tutupnya lalu kembali menegak isinya.

Kami berdua hanya terdiam. Joongwoon hyung sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan aku, terlalu asyik dengan wine-wine ini, hingga tidak sadar kalau ini adalah botol terakhir yang bisa kuteguk. Pantas saja kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa rasa pusingku ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku?

Kurasakan kepalaku semakin berat, semakin berat dan semakin berat. Hingga akhirnya kurasakan pandanganku mulai kabur, kulihat samar Joongwoon hyung berdiri di hadapanku, memandangku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Tidurlah sejenak Kyu, saat kau bangun nanti, kuharap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu." kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semuanya gelap dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

_End of Kyuhyun POV_

T.B.C

* * *

**Lagi-lagi pendek ... Mianhe readerdeul*bow*  
**

**Dan mianhe lagi, Kyuminnya belum dipertemukan, jadi belum ada Kyumin momentnya.  
**

**Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :**

**PaboGirl, Kang Shin Ah, bunnyblack136, aira, parkhyun, shawon20, yatiyunjae, seo sae na, Tiasicho, Ria, Ai Rin Lee, kang young jin, Minhyunni1318  
**

**(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)**

**Walaupun tidak saya balas satu per satu, tapi review dari readerdeul pasti saya baca, bahkan tiap hari saya cek semua ff saya, siapa tahu reviewnya nambah ...wkwkwkwk**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.**

**Yang sudah baca tolong review.**

**ThanKYU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior dan Shinee  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

_Siwon POV_

Aku masih bersantai sambil menidurkan putri semata wayangku, Sooyoung saat kulihat istriku memasuki kamar kami dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau berhasil chagi?" tanyaku memastikan aksi istriku yang baru saja dikerjakannya sukses besar.

Kulihat Bummie mengangguk dengan semangat. Sesaat kemudian tangan halusnya sudah menarikku untuk beranjak dari ranjang.

Ah, benar juga. Ada Sooyoung di sana, kalau kami berisik, bisa-bisa dia terbangun, padahal aku tadi menidurkannya dengan susah payah.

Kami berjalan menuju kamar Minnie. Pelan-pelan kubuka pintu kamarnya, aku turut tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat yeodongsaengku satu-satunya itu sudah tertidur pulas, mungkin efek mabuk yang ditimbulkan oleh wine yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau telepon Joongwoon oppa dulu, pastikan bagaimana keadaan di sana. Kalau di sana sudah beres, kita bisa langsung ke bandara, kau sudah membereskan sewa pesawatnya kan yeobo?" tanya Bummie sambil memandangi wajahku.

"Tentu saja, pesawatnya satu paket dengan sewa penginapan." jawabku, merogoh kantung celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di sana.

"Jadi, pesawat pribadi milik Onew dan Key?" tanyanya sambil memandangku lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo, apa kau iri chagiya? Mianhe, kurasa aku baru bisa membeli pesawat pribadi sekitar lima tahun lagi." ucapku sambil mengelus rambut halusnya yang menguarkan aroma shampo yang begitu wangi dan menyegarkan.

"Ahni ya yeobo, aku hanya merasa, mereka berdua memang pasangan yang sangat unik." ucapnya sembari tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Minnie yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Nah, sementara kau menelpon, aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluan Minnie selama di sana nanti." ia kemudian terlihat asyik memilah-milah baju Minnie yang akan dibawakannya ke sana. Sementara, aku yang merasa mulai diacuhkan kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Joongwoon hyung. Semoga saja di sana juga berjalan lancar.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Joongwoon hyung mengawali pembicaraan kami.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, bagaimana keadaan di sana, apakah semua rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar?" tanyaku to the point.

"Ne, semua berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah mabuk berat setelah minum lima botol wine darimu." jawabnya.

"Mwooo...lima botol? Bocah itu benar-benar kuat sekali minumnya." kagetku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan lima botol wine dengan kadar alkohol yang kubuat cukup tinggi itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu. Anak ini memang penggemar berat wine. Oiya Siwon ah, bagaimana dengan Minnie, apakah kalian berhasil membuatnya mabuk?" Joongwoon hyung balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Bummie sudah berhasil membuatnya mabuk." Jawabku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap namja yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap malam ini juga, sebelum mereka berdua tersadar, kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya." sambungku sambil menyunggingkan senyum joker andalanku yang tentusaja tidak bisa terlihat oleh hyung di sana.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera membereskan semuanya bersama Wookie." jawabnya.

"Ne, aku dan Bummie akan menunggu di bandara." kudengar gumaman Joongwoon hyung dari sana dan kuanggap sebagai pengiyaan.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di bandara, Hyung." tutupku pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah." jawabnya. Sesaat kemudian telepon kami terputus.

Aku kemudian kembali mengutak-atik daftar nomor di ponselku, mencari nomor seseorang yang akan memegang peran kunci dalam masalah ini.

"Lee Jin Ki." gumamku sembari memencet tombol ok. Kutempelkan ponselku di telinga, menunggu jawaban dari sana.

"Yeoboseyo." sapa orang yang kuhubungi saat ini, Lee Jin Ki atau lebih terkenal dengan panggilan Onew, seorang pengusaha muda yang usianya empat tahun lebih muda dariku, namun mempunyai kekayaan yang jauh melebihi kepunyaanku.

"Yeoboseyo Jinki ah." balasku.

"Ada apa Siwon hyung?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah semuanya sudah siap?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Beres hyung. Antarkan saja adik dan mantan adik iparmu ke bandara. Sisanya nanti kami yang urus." jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Baiklah kami akan ke bandara sekitar pukul 22.00." jawabku bersemangat.

"Oke hyung. Sampai jumpa nanti." Jinki memutuskan sambungan telepon kami tanpa menungguku menjawabnya. Dasar namja ini, ia memang terkenal agak aneh dan agak nyentrik di kalangan pebisnis muda. Tapi dia sangat jenius dan pintar memanfaatkan peluang, apapun yang ia coba biasanya berakhir sukses. Ah, aku harus bersemangat agar bisa sesukses dia.

"Yeobo, sudah beres semuanya." suara lembut istriku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ne...ne Bummie chagi. Kalau kau sudah siap, kajja kita ke bandara sekarang." tawarku kepada istriku dan dijawab dengan anggukannya.

_End of Siwon POV_

_Joongwoon POV_

Saat ini aku, Wookie, dan Kyuhyun sedang berkendara menuju ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan keperluannya. Ya, malam ini aku dan Siwon sudah membuat janji untuk membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke bandara. Malam ini juga, mereka berdua akan diterbangkan dengan pesawat pribadi yang disewakan oleh Siwon menuju ke pulau di mana Love Inn, penginapan yang menjadi harapan kami untuk menyatukan kembali cinta mereka berdua berada.

"Chagi, tolong kau pilihkan baju yang akan Kyuhyun bawa, kau tahu kan kode pembuka pintunya?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau tidak salah, kodenya Minnie Ming 0101 bukan?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke arahku.

"Ne...ne... kau benar chagi, bocah itu ternyata masih benar-benar mencintai mantan istrinya, sampai-sampai kode pembuka pintu pun menggunakan nama Sungmin." gumamku sambil memandang ke arah namdongsaengku yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang.

"Namanya juga cinta yeobo, apapun statusnya tak akan merubah perasaan mereka." jawab istriku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yasudah, aku ke apartemen Kyu dulu ne." Wookie bersiap membuka pintu mobil kami, tapi reflek kutahan tangannya.

"Hati-hati chagi." ucapku memandangi wajahnya dengan serius.

"Aku hanya masuk ke dalam, naik lift, membuka pintu apartemen Kyu, masuk ke sana, mengambil beberapa baju dan perlengkapan lalu kembali ke mobil lagi yeobo, jadi kau tak usah khawatir," ucapnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Mianhe, aku terlalu khawatir denganmu dan aegya kita." senyumku malu sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu. Gomawo yeobo." ia tersenyum sebelum turun dari mobil dan memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat aku menunggu di dalam mobil sambil memainkan mainan kura-kura kesukaanku, hingga kulihat Wookie sudah kembali sambil membawa sebuah koper hitam yang dibawanya dengan sudah payah. Melihat itu aku langsung meloncat turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya lalu meminta koper yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan chagi, mengapa membawa barang seberat ini sendirian, harusnya kau menelponku untuk membawakannya atau meminta petugas di apartemen ini untuk membantunya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa kepadamu, bagaimana kalau aegya kita...hmmmph " aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena bibirnya tiba-tiba sudah membungkamku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa yeobo."ia kemudian melangkah dengan santai menuju mobil, meninggalkanku yang masih shock karena perlakuannya.

_End of Joongwoon POV_

_Normal POV_

Siwon, Kibum dan Sungmin saat ini sudah berada di dalam pesawat sewaan milik Jinki atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Onew, dan istrinya Key. Mereka sedang berbincang sambil menunggu seorang penumpang yang lain yaitu Kyuhyun. Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, suami istri Joongwoon – Wookie datang sambil membawa Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kedua penumpang sudah hadir, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, itu artinya jadwal keberangkatan pesawat ini sudah tiba." ucap Onew sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu kami semua pamit dulu, aku harap semua rencana ini bisa berjalan lancar Onew ah." ucap Siwon mewakili rombongan kecil itu.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Oiya setiap hari kami akan berusaha melaporkan semua kejadian di sana kepada kalian, jadi kalian jangan khawatir." sambung istri Onew, Key sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne...ne...kami percaya kalian." Joongwoon kali ini yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." akhirnya rombongan kecil Siwon, Kibum, Joongwoon dan Ryeowook meninggalkan pesawat itu.

_End of normal POV_

_Kyuhyun POV_

Aku membuka mataku saat kurasakan wajahku menghangat dan mataku silau akibat sinar matahari pagi. Aku mengejapkan mataku, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitarku.

"Ah..." aku merasakan berat dan pusing yang mendera kepalaku, mungkin efek mabuk akibat lima botol wine yang kuminum semalam.

Perlahan kuedarkan pandanganku berkeliling menyusuri ruangan luas bercat putih bersih itu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini juga bukan di rumah Joongwoon hyung. Hei, apa yang terjadi. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati sosok cantik itu yang tengah tertidur lelap di sana. Seorang yeoja yang selama ini begitu kurindukan, yeoja yang sudah mengunci hatiku hingga tak mungkin dapat dimasuki oleh yeoja lain. Satu-satunya yeoja yang sangat kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Minnie." gumamku lirih, nyaris tidak bersuara. Aku memiringkan posisi tidurku menghadap ke arahnya, memastikan bahwa semua ini bukan halusinasi atau sisa-sisa efek mabukku atau mungkin mimpi di alam bawah sadarku.

Kucubit pipiku keras-keras.

"Aww" ucapku saat kurasakan sakit akibat perbuatanku. Berarti seharusnya ini kenyataan.

Tapi, benarkah yang di hadapanku ini Minnie?

Untuk membuktikannya, kali ini kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipi chubbynya yang putih dan terlihat begitu kenyal. Sangat halus, rasanya tetap sama seperti pertama kali aku menyentuhnya dulu saat kami berpacaran.

Tanganku beralih ke arah bibir merah shape M nya yang begitu menggoda, membuat imajinasiku kembali ke masa-masa saat aku dan dia masih menikah dulu. Di mana aku bisa dengan bebas merasakan bibir itu. Ah, masih begitu lembut, sama seperti dulu.

"Eungh..." tiba-tiba kudengar dia melenguh. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan jariku dari bibirnya. Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sesaat matanya berkejap, terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Kemudian mata foxy itu terbuka, menatapku dengan pandangan innocentnya.

"Aaaa..." tiba-tiba saja Minnie menjerit. Membuatku panik melihat ekspresinya.

"Ap...apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Kenapa aku bisa seranjang denganmu?" tanya Minnie dengan ekspresi menuduh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau ini seorang janda Min, mengapa ekspresimu begitu berlebihan saat berada satu ranjang dengan seorang namja, bahkan aku ini kan mantan suamimu. Kita dulu sudah sering seperti ini, bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari ini." ucapku enteng sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kau ... berani menyentuhku sedikit saja, akan kuhajar kau." ancamnya kepadaku dengan wajah kyeopta nya yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk mengancamku.

T.B.C

* * *

Lagi-lagi pendek ... Mianhe readerdeul*bow*

Mianhe lagi karena Kyumin moment nya baru sedikit. Next chap pasti ditambah.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review :

**= seo sae na = bunnyblack. FLK. 136 = abilhikmah = KobayashiAde = shawon20 = merli. san. 7 = **

**= Minhyunni1318 = Ria = wuhan = Guest = AmuHinaChan = Kang Shin Ah = wonnie = Ai Rin Lee = Pabogirl =**

**= I AM 968 = yatananovia = aira = JOYelf =**

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Walaupun tidak saya balas satu per satu, tapi review dari readerdeul pasti saya baca, bahkan tiap hari saya cek semua ff saya, siapa tahu reviewnya nambah ...wkwkwkwk

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.

Yang sudah baca tolong review.

ThanKYU


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : GS, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, alur membosankan, kurang romantis, aneh, typho dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini punya saya**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini dan dilarang bash cast ff ini**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior  
**

**'JOY'**

**LOVE INN**

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

Aku menjerit saat membuka mataku dan menemukan sosok tampan itu berada begitu dekat denganku, bahkan kami berada di ranjang yang sama. Bukannya tidak senang dengan keadaan ini, aku hanya sedikit shock dan gugup, belum siap mental untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Ap...apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Kenapa aku bisa seranjang denganmu?" ucapan itu entah mengapa meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

'Bibir, kenapa kau lancang sekali, tidak bisakah kau berkata lebih lembut kepadanya?' batinku merutuki ucapanku barusan. Padahal sebenarnya jantungku kini berdebar kencang, membayangkan jika mungkin dia sudah menyentuhku saat aku masih tertidur tadi, bahkan saat ini imajinasiku sudah mulai semakin meliar.

Bohong kalau aku tidak bahagia saat ini, saat namja yang selama ini selalu kurindukan siang dan malam tiba-tiba berada begitu dekat denganku, hanya saja bagaimana, bagaimana aku harus memulainya, itu yang sama sekali tidak terlintas di otakku sejak tadi.

Dia memutar bola matanya dan memandangku dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau ini janda Min, mengapa ekspresimu begitu berlebihan saat berada satu ranjang dengan seorang namja, bahkan aku ini kan mantan suamimu. Kita dulu sudah sering seperti ini, bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari ini." ucapnya enteng, untung saja sesaat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajahku. Sebab kalau tidak, pasti rona merah ini akan terdeteksi olehnya.

"Kau ... berani menyentuhku sedikit saja, akan kuhajar kau." ancamku, sebenarnya lebih untuk menutupi kegugupan dan detak jantungku yang menjadi akibat ucapannya barusan.

**End of Sungmin POV**

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, memandang ke arah mantan istrinya dengan pandangan mengejek dan memiringkan senyumnya, mencetak sebuah smirk di sana.

"Siapa juga yang mau menyentuhmu, kau ini jangan terlalu percaya diri Ming!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kita sekarang ada di mana." tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang curiga ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Mana aku tahu kita sedang ada di mana. Yang ada seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, mengingat kau ini namja, jangan-jangan kau merencanakan ini semua, menculikku karena kau dendam kepadaku?" Jawab Sungmin, ikut beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sambil memandangnya sengit.

"Memangnya aku namja kurang kerjaan ha? Dan ingat, aku tidak akan serendah itu. Mana mungkin aku mnculikmu, apa untungnya untukku." jawab Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku mencari tahu sendiri." Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu kokoh berwarna putih, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Terserah, kau pikir aku peduli." Kyuhyun masih tak bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

**End Normal POV**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Dasar yeoja aneh, menuduhku menculiknya. Cih, benar-benar percaya diri sekali dia. Sekarang aku benar-benar heran. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja seperti itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini? Padahal banyak yeoja di luar sana yang lebih baik darinya, tapi mengapa hanya dengan seorang Lee Sung Min saja aku bisa menjadi gila?

Tapi dipikir-pikir, pertengkaran ini benar-benar mirip, mirip dengan awal pertemuanku dengan Minnie dulu, diawali dengan kesalahpahaman tidak penting yang membuat kami saling jatuh cinta.

_Flashback_

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah. Pertama kalinya aku berhasil mendapatkan gaji dari hasil keringatku sendiri. Meskipun belum banyak, namun aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk satu-satunya orang yang sangat kusayangi, satu-satunya keluargaku, hyungku, Cho Joong Woon.

Beberapa waktu berjalan menyusuri daerah Myeongdong, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian namja yang menurutku tidak terlihat terlalu kelas atas.

Aku berputar kesana kemari, menyusuri toko besar itu sambil menilai corak dan harga dari baju yang akan kupilihkan untuk Joongwoon hyung. Memilah siapa tahu ada baju yang bagus dan cocok untuknya, namun dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. Sekali lagi maklum, gajiku yang pertama ini belum terlalu banyak.

Hingga akhirnya mata jeliku menemukan sebuah kemeja warna baby blue dengan aksen garis berwarna putih di bagian lengan yang kurasa sangat cocok jika dikenakan Joongwoon hyung. Kemeja yang masih terpasang dengan rapi di manekin itu dibandrol dengan harga yang bagiku masih sangat terjangkau. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kulihat seorang yeoja memandangi kemeja itu, apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Mengelilingi kemeja itu sambil memasang tampang menimbang dan meneliti. Memangnya dia mau membeli kemeja untuk namja? Yang benar saja, walaupun dia tomboi, tapi kemeja itu pasti kebesaran kalau ia kenakan di badannya yang mungil.

Ah, kuacuhkan saja yeoja aneh itu. Memanggil seorang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dan meminta tolong kepadanya untuk membungkuskan kemeja yang kuinginkan. Pelayan itu pun melangkah mendekati kemeja yang akan kubeli, kemudian mulai melepas kemeja itu dari manekin.

"Kemeja ini mau diapakan?" tanya yeoja itu tiba-tiba.

"Ada seseorang yang akan membelinya nona, jadi saya mau membungkusnya." pelayan itu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak bisa, saya sudah mengincarnya terlebih dahulu. Saya di sini sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu, pokoknya kemeja ini saya yang akan membelinya." ucap yeoja itu sambil menahan tangan sang pelayan untuk melanjutkan melepas kemeja itu dari manekin.

"Tapi, tuan di sana ..."

"Pokoknya aku yang akan membelinya." yeoja itu tetap ngotot untuk mempertahankan kemeja itu.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah lebih dulu meminta kepada noona itu untuk membungkusnya. Meskipun sejak satu jam yang lalu kau ada di sini, bukankah kau sama sekali tidak menyatakan kalau kau ingin membelinya. Jadi bagaimanapun juga kemeja itu milikku." aku berbicara penuh emosi kepada yeoja itu.

"Mana bisa begitu, enak saja. Aku tidak terima, ini milikku." yeoja itu tetap tak mau mengalah, bahkan kini ia memegangi kemeja itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik badannya.

"Milikku, berikan sini!" aku berusaha merebut kemeja itu kembali. Kami berduapun akhirnya saling berebut. Kulihat sekilas noona pelayan yang tadi membantuku berusaha melerai kami, namun gagal, aksi rebut-rebutan ini masih berlangsung, bahkan beberapa pengunjung lain nampaknya menjadikan aksi kami sebagai bahan tontonan. Hingga akhirnya seorang petugas keamanan mendekati kami berdua dan menggiring kami menuju kantor manager toko tersebut.

Kami berdua diminta memberi penjelasan perihal alasan kami saling berebut kemeja itu, akupun menjelaskan alasanku dengan detIl. Dan kemudian giliran yeoja itu, yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sung Min yang ternyata mengatakan alasan yang sama denganku, yaitu ingin membelikan hadiah untuk oppanya dengan uang gajinya yang pertama.

Aku sempat protes, mana ada hal yang begitu kebetulan seperti ini, pasti itu hanya akal-akalannya yang kehabisan alasan. Akhirnya pertengkaran ronde dua pun dimulai di ruangan manajer toko itu. Kami sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kami akan mencarikan stok yang lain, semoga di gudang masih ada." lerai sang manager yang mulai jengah dengan perkelahian mulut kami ini.

Kami sesaat menghentikan pertengkaran kami dan menoleh ke arah manager.

"Andwae manager, aku tidak ingin menghadiahkan baju yang sudah lama tersimpan di gudang untuk oppaku, aku mau kemeja yang dipajang tadi!" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku mau." aku tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Kalian suit saja." usul sang petugas keamanan yang memasang wajah tak kalah jengah dengan sang manager.

"Ide bagus, aku setuju." ucapku menanggapi ide sang petugas keamanan.

"Baiklah, yang kalah nanti akan membeli baju yang dari gudang." ucap yeoja itu sambil memandang yakin ke arahku.

"Aku setuju." jawabku. Lalu kamipun mulai melakukan suit, disaksikan sang manager dan petugas kemanan toko itu.

Dari hasil suit, akhirnya aku yang memenangkannya, alhasil dia yang harus menebus kemeja yang diambilkan oleh seorang pelayan dari gudang toko itu. Kulihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Neomu kyeopta' batinku melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku saat ini, yang jelas aku merasa bahwa yeoja di hadapanku ini sebenarnya sangat manis, hanya saja dia sangat keras kepala dan sedikit kasar.

Urusan saling rebut kemeja pun selesai. Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan kasir dan siap menebus barang yang kami beli.

Kulihat dia masih memandangku dengan kesal, sementara aku memasang ekspresi mengejekku sambil sesekali mengeluarkan smirk ku yang sudah banyak menaklukkan hati para yeoja teman kuliah maupun sekolahku.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucapnya ketus.

"Dasar yeoja gila." balasku sambil mengulurkan uang kepada kasir.

"Namja tak tahu malu." balasnya.

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu ne..." pamitku dengan ekspresi yang aku yakin pasti membuat emosinya kian meledak.

-JOY-

Entah mengapa saat ini aku senang sekali. Selain bisa membeli hadiah pertama yang kubeli dengan kerja kerasku sendiri untuk Joongwoon hyung, aku juga merasa terhibur karena bisa bertengkar dengan yeoja yang bernama Lee Sung Min itu. Apalagi melihat ekspresi kyeoptanya yang lucu ...entah mengapa aku sepertinya sedikit menyukainya.

Aku masih mengulum senyum saat sepeda motor sport warna biru metalik yang kukendarai berhenti di depan rumah asri berhalaman agak luas dengan beberapa pohon perindang yang tertanam di sana. Membuka pagar kayu berwarna coklat tua yang sudah agak rapuh karena dimakan usia. Ya, ini adalah rumah peninggalan appa dan eomma yang sampai saat ini masih kami jaga.

Kutuntun motorku memasuki area halaman kami dan kuparkirkan asal di sana.

"Hyung..." panggilku saat aku sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah kami. Hari sudah hampir gelap, jadi aku yakin Joongwoon hyung sudah pulang.

"Ne Kyu, hyung di dapur." jawab sebuah suara yang kuyakini adalah suara hyungku dari arah dapur.

Secepat kilat aku ke sana dan mendapati hyungku sedang memasukkan beberapa bir, daging dan ikan kalengan ke dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Hyung habis belanja?" tanyaku sambil menghempaskan badan lelahku di kursi makan yang ada di tengah dapur. Kulihat Joongwoon hyung menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangguk.

"Kau darimana saja, jam segini baru pulang. Hyung saja sudah sampai di rumah dari setengah jam tadi." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan satu kardus penuh pizza utuh kepadaku.

"Ini." aku balas menyodorkan kantung kertas berwarna coklat tua itu kepadanya.

"Apa ini Kyu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Buka saja hyung, semoga hyung suka." aku memamerkan senyum terbaik untuk hyung yang begitu kusayangi dan menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Selalu berjuang untukku dan memanjaku, hingga kadang dia mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi aku.

"Ini ..." kulihat Joongwoon hyung memandang isi kantung itu takjub.

"Itu kubeli dari gaji pertamaku hyung, mianhe kalau mungkin tidak terlalu bagus." kulihat Joongwoon hyung mulai berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian dia memelukku.

"Gomawo." ucapnya tulus.

"Harusnya aku yang selalu mengucapkan itu kepadamu setiap hari." jawabku sambil membalas pelukan darinya.

-JOY-

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku bermaksud mengambil baju ganti dan mandi, membersihkan semua kotoran yang sudah seharian ini menempel di badanku. Melepas kemeja dan nyaris melepas celana panjangku, hingga aku menyadari kalau aku kehilangan sesuatu...

"Dompetku, mana dompetku?" gumamku panik saat menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan salah satu benda yang memegang peranan penting dalam hidupku, bukan karena uang yang kutaruh di sana, itu sangat tidak mengkhawatirkan mengingat aku hanya menaruh beberapa ratus won saja. Tapi kartu identitasku, kartu nama, surat ijin mengemudi dan beberapa kartu lain semuanya kusimpan disana.

Kucoba membuka tas kerjaku. Hasilnya nihil. Beralih pada saku jaketku. Ah, tidak mungkin aku menaruh di sana. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Mendudukkan diri di atas kursi belajarku dan mulai mengingat, kapan terakhir kali aku melihat dompetku itu.

"Di kantor masih, di kantin masih, di toko baju ..." ucapanku terhenti saat kusadari bahwa terakhir kali dompet itu kulihat saat membayar di kasir.

"Jangan-jangan yeoja itu yang ..." ucapanku tidak kulanjutkan saat tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Sebuah pesan singkatpun muncul di sana.

Dengan gusar kuambil ponselku dan mulai membaca pesan singkat itu.

'Hai namja tak tahu malu, bagaimana kabarmu. Kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Jangan khawatir, dia aman di tanganku. Kalau kau menginginkannya kembali, temui aku di cafe Kona besok jam lima sore tepat. Ingat tepat. Semenit saja kau terlambat, maka kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kembali. Lee Sung Min, yeoja yang sudah kaucurangi.' Aku berhenti sejenak

Dasar yeoja kurang ajar, sebenarnya apa maunya pakai acara mencuri dompetku segala.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat kembali kuterima.

'Oiya, ini gambarnya. Dia baik-baik saja bukan.' Sebuah pesan singkat dilengkap gambar dompetku yang sedang dibuka isinya terpampang di sana.

Aku menahan kesal yang setengah mati. Karena itu buru-buru kutulis balasan untuknya.

' **Awas,** kalau kau berbohong, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi." ancamku. Beberapa saat kutungu namun tak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia ketakutan atau mungkin sedang tertawa mengejekku.

"Dasar yeoja gila." gumamku sambil menahan kesal yang sudah memuncak di dadaku.

T.B.C

* * *

Saya rasa chap ini tidak terlalu pendek.

Tapi mianhe kalau Kyumin moment nya kurang manis.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memberi review *bow* :

**= Ria = deviyanti137 = NurLarasati (5x) = bunnyblack. FLK. 136 = Heldamagnae = seo sae na = Pabogirl =**

**= nurichan4 = bynbkyoung = Minhyunni1318 = Ai Rin Lee = wuhan = abilhikmah = Kang Shin Ah = **

**= fariny = minnie kyumin (5x) = mayasiwonest. everlastingfriend = . 7**

(Mianhe kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama reviewer)

Walaupun tidak saya balas satu per satu, tapi review dari readerdeul pasti saya baca, bahkan tiap hari saya cek semua ff saya, siapa tahu reviewnya nambah ...wkwkwkwk

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.

Yang sudah baca tolong review lagi ya ...

ThanKYU


End file.
